Purity
by Melissa and Taro
Summary: The Suzuki clan head died the night his daughter was born. This is the story of the challenges she faces, what with the Akatsuki and Orochimaru after her. Will she survive on her own, or will she have to rely on all of her powers to keep herself and the people she loves safe. (Sorry suck at summaries, but please read, this one is better than DogBitten, and you read that a lot!)
1. Ch 1 Purity Suzuki

Purity

Disclaimer:I only own Purity, Kimiko, and the rest of the Suzuki clan.

_The Suzuki manor was quiet for the birth of the future heiress of the clan. The clan leader came out with a relieved look on his face. "My daughter has been born" he announced. He went back into the room and held his beautiful daughter. She had silver-white hair and cream colored skin. He had yet to see her eyes. He was relaxing in the peace when he heard the alarm signaling something was attacking the village. He was saddened to leave his family, but he had a duty to his village which he had to fulfill. He looked to his sleeping wife then to his daughter. He almost gasped when he looked at her. She had her eyes open! They were a beautiful shade of blue. He wanted to stay so he could protect his pure daughter. He wanted to name her Purity so he wrote it down and put it on the night stand in case he wouldn't come back. He now wanted to abandon his duty so he could protect his perfect family. He couldn't abandon his village though, so he got his ninja gear on and left to protect the village. He was one of the many who died in combat._

This is what occurred 6 years ago.

Purity Suzuki is quite an interesting girl, is what most people would say. Purity went to the shallowest river in Konoha in a white dress with blue string by her neck, and stuck her feet in the water. She heard someone heading to the river and looked when she heard a woman's voice. A woman with long, straight black hair and onyx eyes stared at her for a moment then smiled and started talking about how cute she was. Purity was looking for a way to escape when she heard her mother calling for her. She jumped out of the water and started walking to where her mother was. When she walked by the woman though she gave an apologetic smile.

"Purity are you ready to go to the academy" Kimiko asked. All the answer she got was Purity jumping around excitedly, nodding her head vigorously. "I can't wait for tomorrow" Purity said. "Well we might want to eat dinner, take a bath, and go to bed then. You do have to get up early, ya know" Kimiko said smiling. Purity did as she was told and went to bed.

Purity got up early to get ready. She put her long silver-white hair up in a high ponytail with a bright purple ribbon. She wore a purple dress with short spandex shorts underneath it. It had a black belt going around her waist with a pair of black flats that strap around her ankles. Kimiko and Purity left after that. They got to the academy and walked in. They met Iruka walking in. "Hello Kimiko. How have you been," he asked kindly. "I'm perfectly fine, but are you the sensei for room 301," Kimko asked. "Yes, but why" he asked. "My daughter will be in that classroom" she said. "Oh is that Purity-chan" he asked. Yes is what Kimiko said. The conversation droned on so Purity just started walking off to meet some of the other children outside.

Purity's POV

I walked outside so my mother could speak with my sensei. I might be kinda spoiled being an only child with no father, but I do have manners. I was walking around outside when I felt something lick me, so me being who I am looked down. I saw a white puppy with brown on his ears. I bent down to scratch his belly when a little boy with brown hair started asking people if they've seen a white puppy. So I picked up the puppy and walked over to him.

"Is this the puppy you're looking for" I asked him when I got to him. "Yes Thank you so much. He just ran off" the boy explained. "What class are you in" I asked while tilting my head to the side. "Iruka" he said. "Me too! I'm Purity. What's your name" I asked as his puppy jumped into my arms. "Cool. I'm Kiba and he-" he points to the puppy I'm holding "-is Akamaru." "We should be friends" I say to him. "Yeah" he says and we walk to a big tree to sit down. As we talk we learn we have a lot of stuff in common. I had a really cool friend.


	2. Ch 2 Devastation A Loved One's Death

Purity Ch. 2

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and my Oc's for this story.

Purity's POV

I have been going to the academy for two years now, and it is _boring_! My friend Kiba and I ditch school often, but Naruto Uzumaki always gets caught and he ditches with us! Kiba and I have never been caught….Well, I've never been caught. Kiba's been caught once, but he also doesn't have a kekkei genkai like mine. I can turn _invisible_ whenever I want to! My mom told me that my dad was the only one that could ever do that, but I can do it. My dad was not born into the Suzuki clan. He married into it. I have four kekkei genkai because of that!

My Kekkei Genkai:

#1: Invisibility (AWESOME)

#2: Understanding animals (Hearing what they're saying)

#3: Immunity to any kind of poison (I guess that's cool?)

#4: Copying other kekkei genkai (Oh yeah, I can do that)

At the Park

I was lying in the grass watching the clouds when I heard it. Yes you heard me, IT! "What a drag. Purity are you not hanging out with Kiba today?" Did you guess who it was? Yes, it's- "Shikamaru, Kiba got sick after hanging out with Naruto. Tsume wouldn't even let me see him!"

"Purity-chan isn't your birthday in three days?" Chouji asked.

"What's the date" I asked acting like I didn't know.

"October 7. You have the same birthday as Naruto" Shikamaru said.

"I know, I was just kidding. Naruto is my friend, and I already got his present. He is really easy to shop for."

"What did you get him" Chouji asked.

"I'm pretty sure that he'll think it's the greatest present in the world, so I'm not gonna tell ya" I say teasingly. Truth is, I got Naruto 50 coupons for a free meal at Ichiraku's Ramen.

Shikamaru pulled one of my strands of silver-white hair.

"OW" I screamed.

"I already got your present, but I don't know what to get for Naruto, his won't be as expensive as yours though" he said.

"Why" I ask.

"Because every time someone has a birthday you get them something that means something to them. Last year you made Ino _cry_, because you got her that bejeweled butterfly hair comb" he stated.

"Yeah, everyone's tryna find something pretty for you Purity-chan, and since Kiba's sick some people are having trouble finding you a gift" Chouji said.

"Fine, just get Naruto something that he can get ramen with. Kid's obsessed with the stuff" I say.

"Thanks see ya later Purity" Shika said.

"Yeah bye" Chouji added.

I waved at them then got my stuff to go home.

2 days later 7:00 a.m Normal POV

Purity was getting ready for school when her mom walked in and said, "Hey kiddo."

"What's wrong" Purity asked.

"~Sigh~ I have to go on a S-rank mission. I leave in an hour" Kimiko said, smiling sadly at her child.

"If you don't come back alive what will happen?! Most of the clan left because dad is gone! There is only one other family besides us, and I heard them saying if something happened to you they were gonna leave too" Purity cried going into hysterics. She knew a lot of times shinobi don't survive when they go on S-rank missions besides ANBU.

"Shhh~ It's gonna be OK. If I don't come back, you'll be OK. You are a strong little girl with a strong will and mind. Nothing can tear you down" Kimiko said.

Kimiko began to sing to Purity.

_When I am down and, oh soul, so weary_

_When troubles come and my heart burdened be_

_Then, I am still and wait here in the silence_

_Until you come and sit awhile with me_

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders_

_You raise me up, to more than I can be_

_There is no life,no life without its hunger_

_Each restless heart beats so imperfectly_

_But when you come, and i am filled with wonder_

_Sometimes I think, I glimpse eternity_

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders_

_You raise me up, to more than I can be_

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders_

_You raise me up, to more than I can be_

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders_

_You raise me up, to more than I can be_

_You raise me up, to more than I can be_

Once she was sure Purity was asleep she left for her mission.

Kimiko's POV

I was running from the rogue ninja that was trying to steal the decoy message I had. I never imagined that Zabuza would go as low as to try to kill a woman. That was in the bingo book or not! but what I didn't expect was that he would use three water clones against me. _Three_! As I was trying to avoid him one of the clones grabbed me and ran a kunai swiftly through my jugular. He took the decoy and left me there. I was constantly thinking of my daughter and how she'll grow up, and when everything went black, I had a smile on my face.

Same day Purity's POV

I woke at about a quarter to noon and immediately ran in my mom's room to look for her stuff. It was all gone. She left for her stupid, dangerous mission.

I was about to start crying when I heard the doorbell go off. So I went to answer the door.

"Yes," I say politely to the man before me,"May I help you."

"Are you Purity Suzuki?"

"If I am?" I ask.

The ninja had a really weird style going on and his friend behind him just looked bored.

"My name is Might Gai and this unyouthful person behind me is my rival Kakashi."

"OK…"

Kakashi pushed him out of the way and kneeled in front of me and said in a gentle tone, "The Hokage wishes to see you."

So I went with them to see the Hokage.

In The Hokage's Tower

"Purity-chan. I am deeply sorry" Sarutobi said.

"What for" I said getting worried.

"Kimiko's name will be carved in the K.I.A stone. She was a great shinobi. I'm giving you the rest of the month off from the academy because of her death."

What the Hokage told me made me do something I never thought I would do in front of him. I started bawling. With snot coming out and everything, and it was the whole deal.

The Hokage came and held me in his arms and started rocking me.

I didn't find out that my mom died with a smile on her face until the next day.

'_So she was thinking about me in her last moments, so she died with a smile on her face'_ was the thought I had before I went to sleep in my purple silk pj's.

Melissa~ Well there's chapter 2 Oh and we don't own the song. The song is You Raise Me up I have only heard the version by Celtic Woman though,

Taro~How come I'm not in this story?

Melissa~Because you're an attention whore

Taro~I thought the term was attention HOG

Melissa~ Nope I'm pretty sure it's whore.

Taro~ You're just mean

Melissa~ Whatever, anyways don't forget to read and-

Taro~REVIEW

Melissa~.THAT'S MY LINE TARO!

Taro~ O.O Oh Dear sweet mother of Mary HELP ME!

Melissa~ Also there will be a poll on who Purity will be paired with sorry but there will be another time skip next time 4 years. TARO GET YOUR LAZY ASS BACK HERE. See you next time.


	3. Ch 3 Memories and Surprising Uchiha

Purity Ch 3

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and my oc's

TimeSkip 4 years

Purity's POV

I was walking around the village when I started remembering a lot of the stuff my mom used to tell me.

OK, I am almost twelve years old. My birthday is tomorrow and today is the anniversary of my moms death. Yep, it's been four years since I became an orphan. So I am trying to avoid everyone at any cost. Kiba won't try to bother me cause I already told him.

I'm going to the K.I.A memorial stone.

When I got there I started recollecting my memories of my time with my mom.

~Flashback~

"_Purity, where are you" Kimiko called while chuckling at her daughter's antics._

"_Here I am mommy" a five year old Purity said while jumping on her mothers back._

"_Are you ready to go home" Kimiko asked._

"_Yes. Can we have oden for dinner?!" Purity asked._

"_Sure, are you going to clean your room" Kimiko asked._

"_Yes mommy" Purity said frowning._

"_Ah-ah-ah Put a smile on that face. I told you plenty of times. 'If you never frown-"_

"_You'll never go down" Purity finished then said, "Mommy can you tell me about daddy."_

"_Your father was the first person to tell me that quote. Do you wanna know how we met?"_

_Purity nodded._

"_Well, I had just entered the academy and a little boy spilled grape juice on my clothes. It was my favourite dress too." _

_Purity giggled at the face Kimiko made._

"_And a little boy with raven hair and deep sapphire eyes found me crying in the swing, and then he asked me what was wrong. So I told him. He then said, 'If you never frown, you'll never go down! That's my motto! So just keep smiling, Kimiko-chan!'" she finished._

~Flashback end~

Purity smiled at the memory.

Sasuke's POV

(A/N: Bet you didn't see this coming! O.O)

I was walking down the street trying to ignore my fangirls. I knew Purity wouldn't talk to me even if I tried today, seeing as it's the anniversary of her mom's death. I don't blame her though, on the anniversary of my clans massacre I want to be alone too.

"SASUKE-KUN" Sakura screamed.

I sighed then muttered something about stupid civilians. (A/N: Yeah, in my story Sakura is a civilian. Deal with it)

Sakura latched onto my back and started saying, "Sasuke-kun do you like my new kimono?"

"No." I said and kept walking.

As I was walking I heard a melodious voice singing a sad song.

(A/N: I don't own the song. Avril Lavigne does. Song: Slipped Away.)

_Na na, na na na, na na_

_I miss you, miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you, oh it's so sad_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Oh_

_Na na na na na na na_

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish that I could see you again_

_I know that I can't_

_Oh_

_I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Oh_

_I had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why_

_And I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake_

_It happened, you passed by_

_Now you are gone, now you are gone_

_There you go, there you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you are gone, now you are gone_

_There you go, there you go,_

_Somewhere you're not coming back_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same no.._

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh..._

_Na na, na na na, na na_

_I miss you_

When I looked to see who was singing all I saw was Purity so I concluded she must've been singing one of her mothers songs again.

The last time I caught her doing it was the night of her mothers funeral. I really like Purity-chan, for more than one reason.

Reason's for liking Purity-chan:

#1: She's not a fangirl.

#2: She knows far more pain than I do, yet she can still keep a smile on her face.

#3: She's VERY pretty.

#4: Her grade is tied with mine at the academy.

The list goes on and on but that's all I'll put for now.

As I was thinking this over I started flashbacking to when and how we first met.

~Flashback~

_I was just sitting in the classroom by myself with a couple of other people at lunch. I forgot my lunch so I started frowning. _

_This was the second week of school and I still had no friends! I had fangirls but no friends._

"_If you never frown, you'll never go down."_

_I turned to see a girl with silver-white hair smiling at me and holding out a bento._

_I vaguely remembered her from the orientation. She's always hanging around Kiba Inuzuka. Uh,... her name is Purity. That is a very strange name._

"_Your name is Purity right?" I ask._

_She sets the bento down in front of me and nods her head still smiling._

"_I'm sorry, but that is a very….. unique name." I say._

"_Yeah, I know. My dad named me before he left and died. He wrote the word on a piece of paper and put it on my mother's nightstand." she stated._

"_Is your father one of the people who died protecting the village from the Kyuubi attack?" I ask._

"_Yeah. His name's Tadao" she said quietly._

"_Well, let's talk about something else" I said._

"_Sure, um that bento is for you I guess. If you want it that is. My friend Kiba isn't here today and he usually gets the extra bento I bring. I don't want it to go to waste, and I noticed you didn't have one so, yeah" she said._

_I gave her one of my rare smiles at school and accepted the bento._

_Ever since then we were friends._

_~Flashback ends~_

I smiled at the memory and walked over to her. She didn't notice me so I silently put my hand on her head.

Purity's POV

I looked up when I felt someone's hand on my head. I half-expected to see Kakashi-san like I usually do this time of the year, but it was Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here" I asked him.

"I only came cause I was trying to get away from Sakura, and cause I heard you singing again" he said smiling sadly at me, "'If you never frown, you'll never go down.'"

I laughed a little at hearing him saying my dad's quote. But a few tears still escaped from my eyes. What he did though really surprised me. He wiped the tears away and held me to his chest. Yes, you heard me _Sasuke Uchiha _was hugging me. Me! Purity Suzuki! At least he's trying to comfort me though. I know I'm not alone anymore. I've never been alone.

Melissa~Yes we did it we updated again!

Taro~ Yay. Melissa gave me a black eye. T^T

Melissa~ Well, did you learn your lesson or not -.-

Taro~Um…..Nah.

Melissa~Itachi could you finish it up I've gotta beat Taro up again. C'mon you know you love me -runs after Taro-

Itachi~ -/.\- Read and Review

Deidara~ -.\/ YEAH, UN!

Melissa and Taro~ HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE!

Melissa~ You know what who cares come here Dei-chan!*.*

Deidara~ O.\/ BYE,UN!

Itachi~ Well, the blond bimbo is gone. Seriously though please read _and_ review.

Taro~We won't update if you won't review. Seriously this story has 0 reviews, 2 follows, 0 favourites.

Melissa~ Oh, and please vote on our poll. It's on our profile. It's about who Purity gets pair with. You can choose 3 of the 6. the choices are Kiba, Negi, Gaara, Itachi, Deidara, or Sasori. PLEASE VOTE!

Deidara~ Yeah, un. Vote for me I want to be pair with Purity-chan.

Taro~ Blondie that's for the readers to choose.

ALL~ JA NE


	4. Ch 4 Boys, Lockets, and Bracelets

Purity Ch. 4

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and my ocs

Purity's Pov

I think Sasuke held me like that for a couple of hours, but I don't know. He's very mysterious that's for sure. He only ever truly smiles around me. I know his brother killed his clan, and I know he wants revenge….but what if his brother had a reason? His brother killed defensive babies, but told him he wasn't strong enough to kill. Is there a true reason behind the Uchiha Massacre?

"PURITY SUZUKI! YOU HAVE GOTTEN SO YOUTHFUL! NOW YOU EVEN HAVE A YOUTHFUL BOYFRIEND!" Gai shouted crying anime tears.

Sasuke and I looked at each other and finally noticed how intimate our position looked and I swear we jumped ,like, three feet apart.

Sasuke told me he had to leave and so I was left alone with a very crazy jounin.

"Gai-sensei… can we please…. take a break?" a girl with two chinese style buns done for her brown hair said in between breaths.

"Gai-san sorry but-" I looked around for an excuse to leave but found none,"eh, I got nothing."

Gai got up close as his last teammates showed up and asked,"So, who was your youthful boyfriend?"

I punched Gai in the face and activated kekkei genkai #1.

"Gai-sensei where did that girl go?" Buns asked.

"Ten Ten, I'm not sure. PURITY-CHAN WHERE DID YOU GO?"

I fell out on the ground and screamed in Gai's ear, "YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL, YOU MORON!"

I was rubbing my ear when I deactivated my kekkei genkai.

The Hyuuga boy was staring at me so I said, "What, it's a kekkei genkai. I have 4."

He just nodded and said, "What is your name?"

"Purity Suzuki. Yours?"

"Negi Hyuuga."

'_I totally knew he was a Hyuuga!_'

"I'm Ten Ten" the only girl said.

"I'M ROCK LEE. WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND? I PROMISE TO PROTECT YOU FOREVER!" The Gai look alike said.

"Um… This is a trick right? I'm being punked, right?" I said.

Rock Lee looked like I just told him I killed his father or something, and starting crying anime tears.

"Oh, he was serious," I said feeling guilty.

"Don't worry about him. It's not the first time this has happened" Ten Ten said.

"Why won't you go out with me?" Lee sobbed.

Gai then intervened by saying, "Lee, Purity is a taken woman. I saw her with her boyfriend only a couple minutes before you arrived. So, Purity-chan who was he?"

I punched Gai again and said, "He's not my boyfriend! I have been friends with him since I was 6!"

After that I stormed off. I just wanted to be alone, but that didn't happen.

I started walking to the Inuzuka compound when something ugly and pink tackled me.

"YOU WHORE! WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH MY SASUKE-KUN! WHY WAS HE HUGGING YOU, YOU UGLY BITCH" Sakura Haruno, a civilian screamed at me.  
>"So I'm not allowed to have a friend comfort me when I'm upset. If you want to scream the word whore at someone, I do recommend a mirror." I said blankly.<p>

But I didn't expect her to start crying right there, but I just got up dusted off my clothing consisting of blue jean short shorts and a black blouse that belonged to my mother.

When I finally got to the Inuzuka compound, I just walked in like I owned the place. I got to Tsume's house, walked in, and yelled, "I'm back."

Oh, I can hear the beautiful sound of running and- "AHHHH! Kiba put some clothes on!"

Yep, Kiba just got out of the shower, ran out to the living room, and with nothing but a towel on.

"Sorry, but Purity I thought you were gonna be gone all day?"

"Well, I got interupted by Sasuke, and now that freak, Gai, thinks he's my boyfriend. Where's Akamaru?" I said.

"He's asleep, and you can turn around now, Purity. Oh, and my mom left with Hana."

"How much of the house have you destroyed?"

"None of it! Graduations coming up, did you find out what jutsu we have to do?"

"Yep" I said popping the 'p'.

"Well, what is it?"

"Clone jutsu. I am going to do the clone jutsu, just a different type."

"Well, here." Kiba said handing me a box.

I opened without a word, and saw a pure silver locket with the words 'Together Forever' carved on it.

"It's so pretty!"

"Open it up."

I opened it and saw the picture we took the second year of the academy. Right before my mother died. I started crying and jumped on Kiba. I could've kissed him at that moment, but instead I hugged him.

"Whoa. I didn't know you would cry like that Purity. But I'm glad you like it. It was custom made. It cost 2,000 yen. Come on turn around."

I turned around and move my long hair out of the way so he could put the locket on me.

"I'm never gonna take it off. If someone wants it, they'll have to pry it from my dead, cold hands."

Later Sasuke's POV

I was walking when I got attacked by Sakura. Again. I just wanted to find Purity a birthday present, but apparently this brat won't let me.

"Sasuke-kun if you get a girlfriend it would be _me_, right? Not that _skank,_ Purity."

What she said about Purity made my blood boil, so I told her, "I would never go for a stupid, helpless civilian, so yeah, I would choose Purity over you if those were the only choices."

Truth is, I would ask Purity out, but her fanboys are almost as bad as my fangirls if not worse. Hell, I know some girls who said they like Purity. So me being who I am said 'Damn, if Purity has a group of lesbians after her how many guys are after her?' I got chased by lesbians that day. Damn, I forgot. That was only _two_ days ago!

I walked away from a sobbing Sakura, and made it three blocks when I saw a silver charm bracelet in a jewelry store that just opened. I went in to see if I could buy it.

"Excuse me, how much is that bracelet?"

"1,000 yen, do you wanna buy it?" the shop owner asked.

"Yes, but I want to choose different charms for it."

"Yes sir, if you will follow me we have a room full of beautiful charms that you can choose for your girlfriend."

"It's not for my girlfriend. I don't have a girlfriend. It's for Purity Suzuki, a childhood friend of mine. It's her birthday tomorrow."

"It's for Purity, eh? It's free then."

I looked at him funny, but then just went in the room with charms.

I chose ten charms for the bracelet. The bracelet could hold ten more.

The charms I chose I put in a list:

#1. An Iris

#2. A purple butterfly

#3. A crescent moon intertwined with a star. (Her clans sign)

#4. A blue and white swirled heart

#5. A red david's star

#6. An Uchiwa fan (To show I care)

#7. A sterling Silver Rose

#8. A silver letter 'P' that has a few diamonds on it

#9. A sterling silver four leaf clover

#10. A silver music note

When I came out the shop owner was talking to a boy in a green spandex suit. I made my way to the shop owner and handed him the charms.

"Are these the only charms you want to put on the bracelet for Purity? It can hold ten more."

"Yes, but I'm going to tell her other friends to try to get a unique charm for her. I'll come back in an hour to get the bracelet. Please put it together and in a pretty box, I plan to give it to her tomorrow."

The boy in the green suit was staring at me and yelled in my face, "YOU'RE PURITY-CHAN'S BOYFRIEND! SHE REJECTED ME FOR YOU!?"

"Purity doesn't have a boyfriend, and if she had a boyfriend it wouldn't be you."

I said that and left to get some food at a barbecue place. I saw Purity eating there with Kiba. I also saw a heart-shaped locket with the words 'Together Forever' on it. I guess Kiba gave her her present early.

I walked over to them and asked Kiba to come with me for a moment.

"What do you want Sasuke?"

"I am merely telling her friends to try to get her a unique charm for a charm bracelet. I bought her one for her birthday. I knew what you were getting her and didn't tell her, so don't tell her what I got her, Kiba."

"OK, well see Ya later, Sasuke."

With that I left to tell her other friends.

Melissa~ Oh. how sweet. A charm bracelet. Also I will post the Suzuki sign on deviantart when I get the chance.

Taro~ Melissa, shut up.

Melissa ~ Don't mind him. He's just peeved that he's not in this story.

Taro~ Whatever

Melissa~ Well I will let Dei-chan do it this time. Dei-chan is bored but he got two votes so he's happy.

Deidara~ ^.\/ Read, review, and vote on the poll. Jeeze you must hate Negi and Gaara. I got two vote so keep voting so I can be ahead of the weasel.

Itachi~ -/.\- I will kill you.

Deidara~ You're just jealous I got two votes, un. -.\/

Itachi~ -/.\- I got two votes too you idiot.

Melissa~ Well, REVIEW, this story doesn't have any, it makes me sad. And please vote on our poll it's on our profile. Also on a side note, did I get Sasuke's character right? He's not too ooc is he. There is a one sided pairing between him and Purity, so don't try to vote for him.

ALL~ JE NE


End file.
